It Doesn't Matter, Love Still Exists
by cynsia
Summary: a TaKari fanfic... there is TAiora in it too... kari cannot tell her feeling to tk meanwhile Tai and Sora had a fight [chapter 2 up]
1. Chapter 1

It Doesn't Matter, Love Still Exists  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters.etc.etc.  
  
Note: TK and Kari are 16 in this fiction. Tai and Sora and Matt are 19.  
  
Chapter 1 "Kari!!! HERE!!" As I walked into the cafeteria, TK, my best friend, says "I saved you a seat."  
  
"Hi, TK!" I replied, "Do you want to go to my apartment to do science homework together?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
TK and I are best friends since we were 8. He was just a friend then, but over the years, I started to have feelings for him. Well, more than a friend. But . I can't tell him.. No. I can't. For that reason, I can't, I mustn't fall for him. It would only hurt him.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look distracted."  
  
"Oh, I 'm okay."  
  
"Well, lunch is almost over, we should go to our next classes."  
  
***  
  
"Tai, TK's coming over later to do science homework."  
  
"Oh." Tai said, like he didn't hear it.  
  
"What's with you??"  
  
"Sora and I had a fight. I can't believe some so stupid could ruin my relationship. I don't want to talk about it." Tai yelled, without realizing he did.  
  
"Well, fine." I said. Tai is in college now, he and Sora has been dating for almost 2 years. Tai was thinking about proposing to Sora right after their two year anniversary. Now all that makes me think about my feelings for TK..  
  
***  
  
"What is density again?"  
  
"It's Mass over Volume, did you learn that in grade eight?"  
  
"TK, stop that, you know how much I suck at science!!"  
  
"Okay okay!"  
  
***  
  
TK is lying on his bed. Should I tell her how I feel?? If I say it, it could bring our friendship to an end! I don't want that. Maybe I should call Matt, he might know.  
  
"Hello, Ishida Resident."  
  
"Matt, It's TK."  
  
"What's up, little bro?"  
  
"Umm. let's just say .. I like this girl but I don't know if she like me back I am not sure if I should tell her or not because if doesn't feel the same way, we might lose our friendship." TK said it within one breath.  
  
"Hold it right there.. Is "this girl" by any chance happens to be Kari??"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, I am your big brother after all, is that a good answer?"  
  
"How about the answer to my problem?"  
  
"I think you should tell her, li'l bro. If you don't take a chance, you'll never get what you want."  
  
"You're right. I'll tell her tomorrow."  
  
This is my first chapter of my first fanfic.hope you liked it. please Review. This will probably be updated in a week.  
  
Hopefully the title will make more sense in later chapters.  
  
Why can't Kari tell TK how she feels? How will Kari react when TK tells her how he feels? What's the deal with Tai and Sora  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2......-- 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY HEY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!! I want to take this chance to thank all of you that reviewed. [Although there are only two. but. still] well. anyways read and review please!!!! By the way, is that what R&R stands for?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
RING RING RING.  
  
What?? It's 7 o' clock already???? Damn!!! I looked at the alarm clock. It's amazing that I actually joined the track team. This would never happen 8 years ago, I changed during the years. I grow to like sports.  
  
I quickly dressed up and went to the living room, it's so quite. Tai usually gets up at this time, but I went to his room and he's not there. How weird.  
  
~~~  
  
MATH CLASS~  
  
TK is acting very weird today, it seems like he wants to say something, but can't get the words out of his mouth. I wonder what he wants to say. OH NO. He's not going to say..... that, right?? If he is, I won't let him. besides, he promised me, he promised me that he wouldn't.  
  
"Kamiya, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Nakamoto?" *  
  
"Oh good, then tell me what x is."  
  
***  
  
Stupid Tai!! How could he say these words to me.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
It was a nice day, sun's shining. I was reading a book at the picnic table of the central park.  
  
"Sora,"  
  
"Hi, Tai."  
  
"Sora, I came here to tell you that --- we've been dating for almost two years, and few days ago I just found out that .. That I'm in love with you, Sora. And I just ---"  
  
~SLAP~  
  
I got up from the picnic table and run all the way home.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Now think back, I don't even know why I slapped him and ran away. And now there's a new question coming to my mind. Do I love him back?? Oh god, my head hurts.  
  
***  
  
"Kamiya!! Don't forget the track meet's tomorrow after school!!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there, Chelsea."  
  
"So, Kari," TK, continuing to say, "before Chelsea came, I was saying . I. I. About you, I --"  
  
Oh crap, I think he's going to say it. I got to think of an excuse. ummm. "Sorry, I have to go to washroom. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Kari -" ***  
  
What the heck was that?? I was about to say it. and then It's almost like she knows what I'm going to say and avoiding it. Now I'm not so sure if I should tell her how I feel.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
------  
  
*Mr. Nakamoto: I made up that name because I don't remember him being mentioned in the story  
  
YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. I'm not sure How long this is gonna be..  
  
Why is Kari avoiding TK from saying "that" Does Sora feel the same way?? What will happen next  
  
To be Continued in Chapter 3 ( 


End file.
